New Girl
by candyshopkid123
Summary: Okay there's this new girl at school and then she's sorted into gryffindor but she in 5th year instead of 1st year like the rest. 1st chapter is all about it but it's not really actiony so. i'm real bad at summaries. chapter 2 up. RR please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Danielle. J.K. Rowling does and is making tons of money out of them.

New Girl

Harry was starting his new school year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and his friends Ron and Hermione were sitting across from him in the Great Hall. The sorting was going on and a girl named Danielle Mercer was just sorted into Gryffindor. She had long black wavy hair with striking black oval eyes. The hat had said that Danielle was to be in 5th year, where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were. They were 5th years too. But the sorting was only for 1st years.

"That's weird. That girl was just sorted into Gryffindor but the hat said she was to be in 5th year!" said Harry.

"I know that_ is_ weird" said Ron, backing up Harry. The whole school started whispering to each other, talking about Danielle. Dani hurried quietly and swiftly to an empty seat right next to Neville Longbottom. He looked scared and scooted a little farther away from her. Dani was also sitting next to Harry, but he didn't move an inch. On the contrary, he ask her why she was in 5th year instead of 1st. She told him that she didn't know why and then lowered herself in her seat. Hermione tried to comfort her and tell that there must have been a mistake and that tomorrow morning she would take Dani up to the headmaster's office and sort it out. Dani held her head up at this and said a word of thanks. Then she looked to her side and then saw Harry.

"Hey, I know you, you must be Harry Potter!" Dani exclaimed wildly.

"Yeah, I am, but could you please keep it down." Harry said quietly, not wanting to attract anymore attention to himself. Harry was famous for practically killing of one of the darkest wizards of the century…Lord Voldemort. Actually, what he really did was reduce Voldemort's power to almost nothing at the age of 1.

"Danielle, what age are you?" Hermione questioned.

"Who me, oh, I'm 15." answered Danielle.

"Really, well that's the age we are." Hermione said, taken aback.

"Yes, I know I came here a bit late." said Dani.

"A bit late, it's more like a lot late if you ask me." said Ron.

"Ouch, what was that for, Hermione!" screamed Ron, for Hermione had just kicked Ron hard in the leg.

"Well, I actually got my letter late. You see I have muggles as parents and they hate the idea of magic. They wouldn't let me come here until 5th year." Dani mumbled.

"Oh, well Harry had that same sort of situation, didn't you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I did actually." Harry answered. Harry found it very eerie that this 1st-time-5th year had the same problem holding her back from going to Hogwarts.

"Where do you live in the muggle world?" asked Hermione.

"Uh, why would you want to know that?" Ron said with a confused look on his face.

"Because I want to know if she lives in the good or bad part of town." said Hermione. Of course then, Dumbledore had gotten up to the podium and had started to speak to the large crowd.

"Welcome back to the people who have come back to this large school and just welcome to the 1st years. I would like to say a few words before the feast but my stomach is grumbling rather much so dig in!" The crowd laughed joyously at these words and then golden plates and goblets appeared with lots of food and drink like boiled/baked potatoes, chicken wings dipped in hot sauce, bread rolls, pork, chicken noodle soup, macaroni and cheese, steak, corn on the cob, pumpkin juice, orange juice, apple juice, and so on and so forth.

"Oh my god, there's so much food to eat!" shrieked Dani.

"Oh, yeah, well that's Hogwarts for you" Ron said through a mouthful of steak.

"Dessert's the best part" said Neville, who had overcome his fear of Danielle through eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh, well I think that the whole feast is great" said Harry, munching on a couple of bites of a baked potato and getting a swig in of pumpkin juice. Harry was beginning to feel right at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Danielle.

The next morning Hermione took Dani down to the Headmaster's quarters. She had explained why she had come here. Then she questioned last night's events. Dani had said very little.

"Professor Dumbledore, why has the Sorting Hat placed Dani into 5th year instead of 1st?" said Hermione.

"I'm sorry to say, but I really don't know the answer to that question, but I do have a theory. The theory is this; Dani may be exceptionally good at magic. I recall I have had a child come here and be jumped to another level, but only to 3rd year, never 5th year." said Dumbledore. Dani once again shrunk lower and lower in her seat.

Dumbledore must have noticed because he then said, "That is nothing to be ashamed of Danielle. That is great; I mean you'll fit right in." Hermione seemed very cheerful at this brand new theory.

"Yes! I love you, now I won't have to go through Harry and Ron's torture of how smart I am alone. Yippee!!!!" Hermione exclaimed. Dumbledore chuckled heartily.

When they had gotten back to their common rooms, Hermione and Dani found Harry and Ron snoozing away with tons of books and papers surrounding them.

"I told them that they should have finished their homework on their break, but no they spend their time sleeping. I mean, I can understand Harry's case with his cruel uncles and aunts but Ron is just plain lazy." Hermione muttered grumpily.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute please?" asked Dani shyly.

"Sure, is it private or anything, because we could just go up to the girl's dormitory room and talk there?" said Hermione.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'd like that." said Dani. So, Hermione brushed past Harry and Ron and was running up the staircase when she realized Dani wasn't behind her. She made a motioning hand movement to make Dani to follow her. Dani rushed up the stairs and plopped down on Hermione's bed.

"So, what'd want to talk about?" said Hermione.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but you know Voldemort?" said Dani.

"Uh, yeah he's like the darkest wizard in the world, no duh, what's he have to do with anything?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he's sort of my father." said Dani. Hermione sat on her bed stunned then fell back and fainted.


End file.
